


Rush of Blood to the Head

by JojiAttack



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Good times, M/M, and then they drag gladio into that stupid shit, dudes bein' idiots and climbin' trees 'n shit, except not really, there isn't enough of noct and prompto talking about stupid shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JojiAttack/pseuds/JojiAttack
Summary: tumblr prompt: Spiderman kissNoctis thinks his Assassin's Creed jacket is the coolest. Prompto thinks his Spideman jacket is the best-est. Gladio doesn't really care but he really wants Prompto to win.





	Rush of Blood to the Head

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr 
> 
> i super like writing fluff, keep it coming.

“Look what I got from the dealer’s room!” Prompto dug around the plastic bag he was carrying and pulled out a red and blue jacket. “Check it out!” He tried on the jacket and zipped it all the way to the hood, covering his face.

Gladio has seen that mask before, maybe. He’d seen Prompto reading a superhero comic with the same red and blue color scheme. Granted, it was difficult for him to focus on what Prompto was talking about when he found out how absolutely cute it was to hear him talk about his other secret passions besides photography.

“Pretty cool, huh?” Prompto continued as he zipped down the hood.

“You are such a nerd.” The irony didn’t escape Gladio as he peered at what the prince had in his hand. “This is a cool jacket.” Noctis slipped on the red and white jacket with a pointed tailcoat that resembled the main character in one of his favorite video games. “It’s got style for days.”

“Style? At least mine is functional when I climb. Yours would get stuck whenever you go through doors.”

“Ezio doesn’t need to go through doors, that’s the whole point of the game!”

“You can still accidentally step on it when you’re climbing on ledges though!”

Oh boy. As much as Gladio enjoyed witnessing a debate over a fictional character’s clothing choices as much as the next guy, he’d much rather prefer continue their day at the convention, even if he could barely understand the topics being discussed.

“Yeah, well, what kind of assassin wears white?”

“Hey, guys.” The two turned their attention to the shield. Somehow, he felt intimidated by the way they stared down at him. But he had to admit, the way Prompto puffed out his cheeks when he got angry was adorable. “Should we get going to catch these panels in time or—”

“Not until Prompto admits my jacket is cooler because it has style and functionality.”

“I won’t say it. Not now, not ever, because it’s not true.”

Gladio wished Iggy had been dragged along instead of him. He would know how to solve this argument. But he wasn’t and now Gladio had to come up with a solution. Think, idiot. Don’t reinforce the stereotype of a dumb meathead.

“Why don’t you test out the functionality of both your jackets?” Gladio blurted out. He received confused looks from the two and attempted to elaborate. “Style is objective. We can test which jacket really is functional by climbing that tree there.”

It was large, it looked sturdy. A perfect tree—residing in the park they were at near the convention center—for any adventurous person to climb on. Gladio reached into Prompto’s plastic bag to grab the stuffed chocobo he recently bought, pulled a bench to climb on, and placed the stuffed toy at the very edge of a branch.

“Whoever rescues Boco the Chocobo Chick safely gets bragging rights, got it?” The two nodded, still very confused at Gladio’s intrusion but competitive enough to ignore it. Gladio moved the bench out of the way and stood back. “Noct first.”

Noctis swiftly puts on his hood and rubbed his hand together to hype himself up while breathing heavily for dramatic purpose. The prince ran towards the tree and planted a foot on the trunk, using it as a leverage to push himself up and grabbing the branch with the dangered chocobo. He grinned with confidence as he swung his leg over the branch and seated himself safely.

“Ha!” Noctis laughed at Prompto. Slowly as he could go, Noctis scooted closer to the stuffed toy to grab it and chucked it to Gladio. “Functionality: check! Approved by the prince himself.”

“You didn’t rescue it safely, Noct, you threw a newborn chick like it was a football,” Gladio rebutted.

“Yeah, you just killed an innocent chocobo. Ezio would never do such a thing.”

“Fine, give it back.” Noctis rolled his eyes as he caught the stuffed animal Gladio threw back. There was a moment of silence as both Gladio and Prompto observed Noctis struggling to find the best approach to landing on the ground safely with Boco still alive.

He settled on scooting back on the branch. After a few inches, the tailcoat started to creep underneath him, preventing him from moving back any further without removing his jacket.

“Aw, dammit.”

“Haaa!”

“Your tailcoat ‘s too long, Noct!” He had to restrain himself from throwing the stuffed toy towards Gladio again. Instead, Noctis roughly placed the toy on the branch behind him and pointed directly at his best friend.

“How about you come over here and save this bird, then!”

“I will!” Prompto bounced on his feet and sprinted to the tree, planting his foot on the trunk and hoisted himself to swing both legs over the branch to sit firmly in place. Shimmying himself closer to the end, Prompto rescued his stuffed animal and let his upper body drop while still hanging on by his legs. “Tadaa!”

Prompto has clearly done this before. He would be the type of person to save someone’s cat or a child’s lost kite stuck in a tree. While he did have an advantage, it still doesn’t stop the blood rushing to Gladio’s cheek.

The blond swung himself back and forth, smiling largely, as he waited for Gladio to come up and grab his toy chocobo. Like a possessed man, Gladio went up to lay his hand on on the toy and planted his lips against soft pink ones. The awkward positioning of their heads didn’t bother Gladio in the slightest, it only made it more enjoyable. It was different, it was more special. It suited more to have his first kiss with Prompto like this to make it memorable.

They both pulled back, Prompto still wide-eyed and lost for words at what just happened.

“My hero.” Gladio removed the stuffed chocobo from his hand and picked up both their shopping bags as he went ahead back to the convention center.

Noctis snorted at the way Prompto kept staring at nothing with his arms hanging by his head, making no attempt whatsoever to get down.

“I didn’t know you and Gladio were dating.”

“We aren’t…” Prompto said in a stilted voice.

“Well, looks like you are now.” Noctis jumped down from the branch. “I give it a week until Gladio steals your hoodie.” Despite his warning, Prompto wouldn’t mind it if one day his jacket goes missing.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback always appreciated. if i keep writing like shit then bruh tell me what else to do lmao


End file.
